


The weight of all the world can blind me to its beauty

by makesometime



Series: The Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Friendship, Gen, Reunions, The Heart of Aphrodite 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: She doesn’t know what she did to deserve this.
Relationships: Azu & Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam, Azu & Sasha Racket
Series: The Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150616
Comments: 20
Kudos: 27
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	The weight of all the world can blind me to its beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: _“There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends. I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature.” - Jane Austen, Northanger Abbey_
> 
> **Friendship** \- Oaths - Nature
> 
> (Title from Someone who loves me by Sara Bareilles)

She doesn’t know what she did to deserve this.

To have Sasha in her arms, alive and whole, worn but happy. To have Grizzop clutching her knees, head pressed to her thigh, tears making the soft material of her robes damp.

She gasps, looking up to the sky. She knows her goddess is watching. She hopes Aphrodite smiles on them now.

“I missed you both.” She breathes, voice unsteady. “So very much.”

Sasha laughs first, joined by Grizzop. Azu bends to clutch Grizzop up and he _lets_ her, and she tucks him up under her chin like Sasha.

_They’re home._


End file.
